1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garment bags and more particularly pertains to a new garment bag for transporting clothing from one location to another while traveling or moving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of garment bags is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,010 describes a device for serving as a portable wardrobe to contain clothing for a person that is traveling. Another type of garment bag is U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,795 for receiving and facilitating transporting of clothing with a person that is traveling. Another type of garment bag is U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,967 that is convertible to a duffel-type bag when the person does not need the clothing to be kept in a substantially flat and pressed state.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allow a large amount of clothing to be contained and easily carried by one or more people when the clothing is being moved from one location to another such as during a person changing residences.